This invention pertains to a separator unit that may be integrated into a system that involves a mixture of insoluble or immiscible fluids to substantially separate the fluid mixture into its components. The separator unit may be used in a commercial food preparation operation to substantially separate a grease/water mixture into a gray water component for direct disposal into a sewer line and a grease component for removal and subsequent appropriate disposal.
Grease/water mixtures dispose directly into sewer lines burden municipal sewage systems since the grease builds up in sewer lines and on equipment in sewage treatment plants. To offset maintenance costs resulting from direct grease discharges into municipal sewers, municipal authorities surcharge commercial food preparation operations that directly discharge grease/water mixtures. The present invention may be used to relieve such sewage surcharges.
The art is replete with examples of devices for separating insoluble or immiscible fluid mixtures into their components. Although such devices may be effective in separating insoluble or immiscible fluid mixtures into their components, they lack serviceability.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,511 discloses a method and apparatus for separating immiscible substances. A main tank 1 is provided with a main separating compartment 2. The compartment 2 is formed between the front and back walls of the main tank 1 and between partitions 5 and 9 that extend across the main tank 1 and are spaced from the bottom of the main tank 1 to provide passages 6 and 10 respectively below the partitions 5 and 9. A partition 4 extends across the top of the separating compartment 2 and to a point close to partition 9. From partition 4, a vertical partition 14 extends upwardly close to partition 9 to form a discharge passage 15 from which the flow of a lighter constituent is controlled by a weir 16 at the upper edge of partition 14. Since partition 4 appears fixably attached to main tank 1, the apparatus lacks serviceability.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,951 discloses a separator that includes a grease and oil collector E removably secured within the trap A. The bottom of the collector E is provided with an inlet G having a wall Gxe2x80x2 that projects within the collector above a normal level P, of the fluids in the trap A. Preferably, the wall Gxe2x80x2 is formed integral with the bottom of collector E that slopes upward toward the inlet G and has a depending skirt or grease dam H. An intercepting chamber I is formed by the wall Gxe2x80x2, the incline bottom and the dam H. Within the collector E is a pipe L, which fills with water in use, having an open end in proximity to the bottom of the collector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,936 discloses an apparatus for continuously separating liquids having different specific gravities. A mixture to be separated is introduced through a pipe 22 into a uniformizer 7 and then into the apparatus. Within the apparatus, the mixture passes through gaps formed by sloped sheets where upon the liquids separate spontaneously, by reason of their different specific gravities, into their components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,578 discloses a process and apparatus for separating oil from water contaminated with oil. The apparatus includes a partition plate 13 consisting of a flat region 13a and another inclined or deflected region 13b. The flow of oil is first horizontally along the flat region 13a of the partition plate 13 and subsequently changes into a rising stream of separated oil that climbs along inclined or deflected region 13b that is at an angle from 70 to 90 degrees with respect to the horizon. The deflection of the flow at such an angle is said to greatly enhance the smooth flowing of oil particles so that the oil can be rapidly separated from the water contaminated oil. Thus, the sloping region 13b is not provided for the purpose of sequester of the light component, but for aiding in its joint movement with water in a way that is said to lead to separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,973 discloses a pressurized three stage horizontal separator for separating oil from water that includes a first stage for gravity separation of oil from water as an oil-water mixture flows along upwardly sloping baffles 48.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,274 discloses a tank having baffles or dams for separating low and high density constituents of a liquid. A top panel 16 in a tank 60 extends in an inclined manner upwardly in an upstream direction over about a third of the length of the tank 16. In addition, baffles 43 and 44 divide the liquid flow into an upward and downward path causing acceleration that tends to enhance the separation of low and high density constituents. However, since top panel 16 is fixably attached to tank 60, the tank lacks serviceability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,074 discloses a separator for an immiscible fluid mixture. The separator includes a fluid separator box having pairs of channels that convert an initial inlet turbulent high velocity immiscible fluid mixture flow to a substantially lamellar low velocity fluid flow. In an embodiment relating to a cylindrical tank, an inverted funnel baffle 12 is disposed and secured above the fluid separator box and provides a conductive pipe outlet for the separated less dense fluid. In an alternative embodiment relating to a rectangular tank, the inverted funnel 12 is replaced with a tank baffle 96 disposed the length of the tank. This separator lacks serviceability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,619, in an alternative embodiment, discloses the inclusion of a concentrator that is provided in the form of a slanted baffle plate like a witch""s hat above an inlet 12 in a collection tank for an automatic grease collection system. This system also lacks serviceability.
A particularly popular and effective separator has been the Big Dipper(copyright) separator sold by Thermaco, Inc. of Asheboro, N.C., USA. It uses a rotating oleophilic wheel to pull grease from the top of a body of effluent to be scraped off by a blade. However, it has been found that fine solids in the grease can foul the contact between the blade and the wheel, making separation inefficient.
It is very apparent that there is a need to provide a separator unit for insoluble or immiscible fluid mixtures that overcome the above problems with the prior art. More specifically, there is a need to provide a separator unit that includes having excellent serviceability.
The present invention satisfies the need for a separator unit that is very serviceable. The separator unit of the present invention includes a vessel containing a separation or segregation volume. The separator unit includes a removable focusing plate situated above the separation or segregation volume. The vessel of the separator unit includes an inlet end and an outlet end connected by a bottom and sidewalls. At each of the inlet and outlet ends there are baffles creating inlet and outlet channels as well as defining the separating or segregation volume. The upper portion of the separation or segregating volume is bounded by the focusing plate placed within the vessel and between the baffles and sidewalls of the vessel. The focusing plate guides a component of the immiscible or in soluble fluid mixture having a lower specific gravity or density toward an access port. The component having the lower specific gravity or density is removed from the region proximate to the access port, through an access line after a sufficient quantity has accumulated. The simplicity of the separator unit adds to its serviceability. That is, removably fastening of the focusing plate within the vessel simplifies the plate""s insertion and removal for the frequent and unencumbered service of the separator unit without the need for special tools or inordinate amounts of down time.